Ἡρόδοτος (Brave Little Soldier)
by Seito
Summary: Death is a delightful hiding place for weary men. - Herodotus Skull, Death and the theory behind immortality.


over on graveyardshiftaskblog#.#tumblr#.#com anon asked:

So, Death, What about The Immortal Skull? Do you really hate him?

* * *

"You know," Death said, tossing the file onto her desk. "You became much more desperate faster than I expected it."

Skull curled into himself a further and didn't meet her eyes. Death scoffed at his response. It was a common case. Plenty of people seek immortality. A few succeeded, but like all things in the universe, the ones who succeed are usually the ones who want nothing to do with the blessing (or curse) that was given to them.

Normally there were other factors that caused the immortality: the drops of deity blood running through one's veins, a curse, a spell, an artifact. Sometimes it was just plain cheating the system, stealing youth, or plain refusal to die. Skull's case, however, was unique. Pitiful, even.

"Did you seek the Arcobaleno Curse, hoping this would be the thing to kill you?" Death asked mildly.

Skull drew in a sharp breath, his hands cradled the purple pacifier that hung around his neck. Still, he continued to remain silent.

"It won't you know. Instead, it will only destroy your perfectly healthy body, leaving you with a decaying one, toying with your emotions until you're either an empty shell or consumed by hatred," Death said, sipping her coffee.

That drew a reaction. Skull looked at her, startled. "What?" he asked, grief and desperation reflected in his voice.

"What do you think the Vindice are?" Death said. "One of them figured out how to cheat the system and the rest of have been doing it since. Of course, you don't need to cheat the system. You already do."

Cloud Flames exploded, destroying the chair that Skull was sitting on and sending papers flying. Death calmly sipped her coffee, ignoring the tantrum being thrown.

"I just want to die!" Skull screamed at her, huffing and puffing. "I'm tired of living." He clutched his head, eyes squeezed shut.

"Well if you're desperate to the point that you're willing to take your chances with Checkerface and the Arcobaleno System, I say you are," Death said. That man had been a thorn in her side for far too long, but his life was long lived and it would be a long time before he would grace her office.

"Then why won't you let me die?" Skull demanded, slamming his hands down on her desk. He clenched his teeth, trembling in anger. His eyes glimmered, shimmering with tears.

Death gave a bitter laugh. She stared down in her coffee, her reflection looking back at her. "My dear soul, you are speaking to the wrong side of the coin. I have no jurisdiction over you until you actually die. The one who constantly draws you back to the world of living is Life."

Skull staggered back, sinking to the ground. "What?" he asked, voice rasped and raw. He swayed at the betrayal, the knowledge.

Death stared down at him, looming like a giant. "I've told you before, my dear soul, life is war. And you, _'Ηροδοτος,_ are one of his greatest warriors. Do you honestly think he is going to let you go?"

Skull paled as he clutched his hair. "I'm so tired of fighting," he whispered.

Death said nothing. Of all the immortals alive, Skull possessed one of the greatest kill counts, having travel from army to army when younger, recording history, a warrior, a soldier, a poet, a historian and accidentally becoming one of Life's favorites. And humans thought she was the cruel one. At least she let her favorites go, let them rest instead of damning them to eternity.

She felt a twinge of empathy as she looked at him, so broken. His current persona, non-violent but filled with such dangerous, life threatening stunts was just his latest attempts to cope. If this continued, his soul would shatter under the constant strain and pressure, erasing him from existence instead of the promise of an afterlife.

"Please," Skull pleaded, looking exactly like the frightened child he was pretending to be.

"Just keep fighting," Death said with a sigh as Skull began to glow. "Until next time."

Skull vanished in a flash of light. Death sighed again, heavier and wearier. Life's arrogance was going to tip the balance sooner than later. With a wave of her hand, she banished Skull's file back into the system, staring down at her red coffee mug.

"Well, my dear soul, perhaps you'll meet one of my living Reapers," Death said softly. "Even if Life continues to demand for you, there are always loopholes." She traced the words she had engraved onto her cup: _Memento Mori_.

A reminder.

"After all, everything has to die."

 _Death is a delightful hiding place for weary men._

 _Herodotus_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Memento Mori: Remember you have to die

'Ηροδοτος/Herodotus _:_ 'ηρως _(_ _heros_ _)_ "hero, warrior" and  δοτος _(_ _dotos_ _)_ "given, granted". Herodotus was a Greek historian of the 5th century BC who wrote about Persian and the Persian Wars. He is known as the Father of History.

Death is from my original series Graveyard Shift (graveyardshiftaskblog#.#tumblr#.#com/about)

I actually find Skull a really interesting character and he's one of my favorite Arcobaleno to write. I also like the concept of his immortality and the ever popular trope of him being a secret badass/warrior.


End file.
